Roxie And Koda
by Predator Princess
Summary: Take a 21 one year old woman,living on her own in peace, and then take a 349 pound full grown predator and place them in the same house and see what happens!WAR!GIANT FLYS!WAFFLES! and DEATH!Wait no not death I meant to say ROMANCE!Sorry,my gosh,i guess i got to into the whole war thing,sorry."Lets just get this over with.""Okay!Gimme a second will ya?And now presenting" "SHUT UP"
1. Your so cool

**Here and now, from dusk til' dawn…before the beginning of time, there was my grandmamma! J.K. I just have another awesome story to share with y'all. You really are the awesome ones, I just hope you know that! Now here is the tall, tall tale of Roxie and Koda. Read on….. (I'm so weird. )**

**Chapter 1: Your so cooool!**

A 21 year old female with dark skin and pink shorts sat on the couch. With her 2 sizes to big tee-shirt she rolled up her sleeves and watched the screen with a yellow sponge with legs talked to a squirrel. As she ate her giant hershy's chocolate bar, she took a sip of her orange soda.

"I like spongebob." she said with a smile, "Aye, aye captin." She said, still watching the screen and her mouth stuffed with chocolate. "Aye, aye captin!" She screamed at the glowing box.

The theme song started and she sang along.

BANG!

CRACK!

ROAR!

BANG!

ROAR!

She heard coming from the second part of her house. Her head snapped toward the hall. The female got up, set down her bar, and went to the kitchen to grab the fly net. "Sounds like a really big fly is in there." She said aloud to herself. Bringing the net close to her chest, she went down the hall and made her way to the garage downstairs.

Opening the door slowly, she saw the garage was still closed and the darkness of the cool night hit her legs.  
"I'll get you giant fly, mark my words."  
She turned on the light and walked around her blue bike. There was a very large specimen on the floor, with green neon coming out of its thigh and chest. It looked really big, maybe 7'9.

"That's not a fly!" she exclaimed with excitement. The 'thing' moaned and put his hand on his chest. "Oops." She whispered getting down on all fours. Without thinking she approached the 'thing' with no caution at all, knocking down a paint can and her bike.

Looking him over a bit, she tried to figure out how to cleans his wounds and get him in the house. At least she thought, it was a he…maybe it was a girl with no boobs.

Oh well she didn't think about it and just stayed with thinking of it as a boy.

After her self-argument, she pushed his huge hide over to the door. He was so heavy! At least 300 pounds! "Your fat." She told him, no response.

_IN THE HOUSE, 10:05._

Finally done wiping down his wound with peroxide and cotton balls, the girl managed to bandage him up with some brown cotton like tape stuff.(i.d.k. what its called)  
"Yay! Your all bandaged up now." She took another 15 minutes haulin' him to the couch and cover him with a blanket. As she turned off spongebob and walked away to go upstairs she looked back at him.  
"Well…no one likes to be alone." She said to herself softly and jumped on top of him, he groaned and softly purred.  
"Goodnight" she whispered.

They slept.

**So how was it? You like? You hate? You don't know? R and R for meh will ya.**


	2. Waffles

**Chapter 2: Waffles**

* * *

**Roxie's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see the giant alien guy still under me, his hand on my waist. I got up and did some arm and back stretches, then ran up the stairs like a ninja. Making my way up carefully I scooped the scene to make sure no more alien guys were around, I dashed in the bathroom and locked the door.

I turn on the tub and put in the stopper. Putting in some bubbles, I brushed my teeth waiting for them to rise. By the time I was done, the bubbles were done rising.

_In Roxie's Mind_  
The white darkness was rising I had to stop it. Removing my ninja clothing and putting on the special awesome ninja helmet (shower cap) I entered the dojo of evil and darkness, facing the worst fears ever known to man kind!  
I whipped out my only chance of survival…the super soft orb of coco craziness! (sponge) And I combined its power with the legendary amazing super fantastic...soap. Yes, soap is the key.  
_In Reality_

Roxie was just splashing the water and covering herself in suds. Making beards every once in a while too. Later after she was done 'bathing' she took out the stopper and rinsed out the suds, then finally putting on her pink and black striped towel. After drying off she wrapped herself up and walked out of the bathroom, she went into her room and then in her closet.

Roxie put on a yellow and black stripped tank top and some jet black leggings to match. Running back down stairs, she went to see her 'friend' still sleeping on her couch. What a lazy bum. I went in the kitchen and made some waffles.

While they were cooking in my toaster I went over to 'him' and looked over his wounds. Healed. Yay, I heard the waffles pop, I ran over to correct justice!

**Koda's P.O.V.**

'Ow, what happened…THE HUNT! I gotta- what the, where am I? Is this a dwelling? Did my partners take me back? What the heck is that smell?'

I got up and looked around, with a pain in my side, what a strange- wait a second. I think this is that same oomans dwelling from before, yeah, I'm starting to remember now. Seriously, what is that smell though? Its not bad, its just so…weird. I walked over to the second compartment of the dwelling. A ooman? Female, obviously.

Brown skin, black wild hair, brown eyes from what I can tell, and a nice structure. She hasn't noticed my being here yet. I cocked my head a bit, seeing she had to little yellow discs' stacked unevenly on a big white..plate. I got tired of observing, I gave a low growl and startled her. She dropped a the plate.

She flipped around, she didn't seem afraid as most oomans would be either.

"Yay! Your awake!" She walked up to me with a 'smile' on her face. I brought out my wrist blades attempting to scare her, her eyes widened. I was a little happy inside, until she said something.  
"Those are so cool. And shiny, can you get me one, I wanna be a ninja." She said holding up my arm and carefully touching the blades. I growled a bit.  
"Was that your stomach? I have food, what do you like to eat." She said gleefully. I had enough of her, her, her STUPIDITY! I took off my mask and gave a horrifyingly angry roar that could be heard miles away. After, I stared at her a bit pissed off actually. She look bewildered a bit. (how many times have I said 'a bit'?)

"You have a wonderful voice, and beautiful eyes you know." She said looking at me like I was a …uh..a..some famous popstar or something. What was wrong with her? Was she ill, delusional, delirious? Maybe all of the above!  
"What is wrong with you!?" I barked in her face "I don't have time for this mess! Bye!" I yelled walking off, she started tearing up, and panicking now. Seriously? Are you kidding me?

When I leave, she should be happy.

But she did save me from bleeding to death, and I just now noticed. I kind of owed her my life if you think about it; I should at least ask her name. I turned around hesitantly and looked at her. I saw sadness and she looked a little hurt to.  
"What's your name ooman?" I asked trying to sound friendly as possible (lying, he was angry as hell)  
"Roxie." She said whipping back tears.  
"I'm Koda, part of th- never mind."I said regretting not leaving.

"Wow, so what planet are you from?"  
"Yautja Prime." I said sharply  
"Oh, were you gonna go now?"  
"Back on my hunt, thank you for your help. Bye." I mumbled trying to run off again.  
"Wait! How did you get in my garage?"  
"Front door was open!" I yelled back not looking back trying not to feel guilty. She started to chock up and stutter. It was really sad actually. I didn't wanna leave her unattended, she might hurt herself. But she did make it this far. My guilt faded.

"Please don't leave. You're the only person who ever wanted to know my name." She begged.

Great. Now I felt horrible, but I shouldn't feel bad. I'm a warrior, a hunter. I turned around with a angry grunt, why did I turn back? I can't leave her, and I can't stay here either. I growled aloud at my situation.

"You stupid ooman, great now I'm stuck with you." I snarled.  
"I'm stupid?" She cried again, ugh this is so frustrating. I started pulling my 'hair' out, at least I tried to.  
"Look, your not stupid, your…different in a way from most. You're special." Maybe complementing her was a solution.  
"Really?" She asked  
"Really." I said flatly

I turned and left. Finally out the door without her breaking down and tearing up. Its was sunrise, our hunt was over. P'auk! I decided to just go home. What a waste, I only got a sack full of skulls for show. Great, now I'll just look like a no-brainer with zero combat skills. How appealing!

I'm so stupid, how did I even get in this garage?! What happened last night anyway? I remember sneaking around here, then all the sudden something or someone came out and jumped me. After that it all went black; then I wandered in the dwelling of…uh… Roxie, and here I am!

What the P'auk?!

I started toward my ship thinking about what happened, not noticing I had a 'shadow' following me. As I boarded myself in I heard something drop. A 'oops' followed after. What in the- Roxie?!

"Roxie what are you doing here?" I snarled walking up to her as the ship door closed.  
"uhh." She said as I backed her up into a corner, I growled at her and grabbed her neck yanking her up in the air.  
"What are you doing here." I said growling at her.

She clawed at my hand, I realized she couldn't breathe. I suddenly let her drop to my feet. She just gasped and jumped right back up to me. I somehow knew that would happen. She wasn't even angry I strangled her. She was just a bit ashamed of herself. The look on her face was a little satisfying to see after what she did.

"Do I have to leave now?" She asked hesitantly,  
"Yes,." I said looking down at her,.  
"Please don't make me." She begged. "Koda, if you leave no one will be my friend anymore." Roxie looked up at me with pleading eyes.  
"I never said I would let you come." I said trying to make her hate me enough to leave. "And who said I was your friend." I growled turning my back on her walking away. Wow, man did I feel like a jerk.  
"Oh. Sorry, I just…"  
"What made you think I wanted to stick around?" Why was I still talking?! "Just get out of-"  
"If you don't want to be my friend, you could have told me nicely. I understand that I'm weird, and dumb, and crazy, and ugly, and I'll never fit in with anyone. But did you really have to treat me like everyone else I've met?"

Ouch, everyone must be real B**** here. No different on my planet.

Poor Roxie.

"Can I go, I understand you don't like me." She said, I heard her attempt to sniffle quietly in her corner.

Wasn't this better for both of us? Maybe for me.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Listen, your not dumb or ugly. You're beautiful and I shouldn't have said any of that stuff, it's just I though if you hated me you'd want to leave. But then you went and started crying." I said growling a bit in the end.  
"Soo I can come with you?" she asked gleefully  
"HAHAHAHA. No."  
"Fine."

**Roxie's P.O.V.**

He opened up the door and let me out. Surprisingly he followed me all the way to my house. I wondered why.

"I'm following you to make sure you actually get to the house." He answered as if reading my mind.  
"Okay." I said mocking his tone , he growled at me deeply. "Ooo scary." I mocked laughing at him. He growled at me again.  
"So you wanna laugh?" He chuckled with me, I stopped, confused.

He leaped on me from behind and we tumbled down a small hill. We laughed and soon came to a stop. He was lying next to me, I smiled at him and he purred at me.

"Look at that," He said "right in front of your house." As he helped me up I looked at him, my mouth was open then it closed. Then opened. Then closed. And opened again.  
"It's okay, goodbye." He said about to turn and walk until someone yelled out.  
"Monster!" A guy yelled out with blonde hair, Markus? He threw a rock at Koda, straight in the gut! He fell down on his back, Markus popped out of nowhere and stabbed Koda in his side with a knife.

Where did he get that knife? Where did he come from? Why is he hurting Koda? Koda pushed off Markus and yanked the knife out his side as he got up. He roared and punched Markus in the face, then kicked him 6 feet away. Markus coughed up some blood. Why was I just standing there?

"Koda stop!" I yelled pushing him back, Koda held his side and leaned on my a little. He was still growling at Markus, it was very loud.  
"Calm down Koda!" I yelled.

* * *

**So what yalls be thinking. Tell meh R and R, take a chance.**


	3. sorry guys

**Sorry, no new chapter. I lost my juice for this one…but that's only because I have been working on another story. Sorry but you should at least sneak a peek at it, at least until I get my juices flowing back again. And if you like it I might even continue it, but don't worry, I won't abandon this one…I'm just taking a break from it.**

**From, **

**Predator Princess.**


End file.
